An Unlikely Hero
by Ghostwriter
Summary: When her partner ditches her for another girl right before a dance contest, Kimberly is rescued by the last person anyone would ever suspect.


AN UNLIKELY HERO

DISCLAIMER

This fic was partially inspired by the Saved By The Bell episode "Dancing At The Max", which belongs to NBC. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. "Dancing in Heaven (Orbital Be-Bop)" belongs to Q-Feel who worked under Jive Records. I don't know all the words, so I'll just write down what I know. I do however own Derrick Ryder and Melissa Rawlings. This and another fic will be my last ones until after my next break. This is set pre-Tommy, not after any particular episode. Got the idea from the massive crush Skull has on Kimberly. Speaking of which, did anybody else think it was weird that he seemed unaffected when she "fainted" in the episode "Trick Or Treat"?

It was a nice sunny day and kids were at the park, enjoying the weather.

"You know, I **really** can't wait for this dance contest. It's gonna be **so** awesome," Kimberly Hart stated.

"Who's your partner?" questioned Jason Lee Scott.

"Well, um, Derrick Ryder asked me," Kimberly replied, a faint blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Derrick? That clown?" Zachary "Zack" Taylor repeated.

"Oh, come on, Zack. He's not **that** bad," Kimberly protested.

"Yeah. Derrick's a good guy," agreed William "Billy" Cranston.

"He's okay, I guess," Zack shrugged.

"Hey, believe me. Derrick's great. I mean, **Skull** almost asked me to this thing," Kimberly said, wrinkling her nose.

"Can you imagine Bulk or Skull in a dance contest?" Trini Quan queried. The five friends laughed. Eugene Skullovich and Farkus Bulkmeier, who went by the nicknames "Skull" and "Bulk", were known for their oafish antics. Just then, the object of the first part of their conversation came up, carrying a boom box.

"Hey, Derrick," Kimberly greeted.

"Hi, Kim," Derrick Ryder acknowledged. "Hey, you wanna practice our routine?" he queried.

"Sure," the petite girl answered. They walked over to a table, where Derrick placed the boom box. He put in the tape and the two got in position.

"Are you ready? Here we go," the voice on the tape said. "Slow, slow. Quick, quick, slow…" As the song progressed, they went into a routine, which was filled with gymnastic steps. They were unaware that they had a bigger audience than just Kimberly's four friends. Bulk and Skull were watching too.

"Wow. She's really good," Skull breathed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Bulk grumbled. At first, he didn't even notice when Skull began to mimic Derrick's moves. Then, he glanced at his friend.

"Will you cut that out? You look ridiculous!" he snapped. As Skull began to object, Bulk grabbed his arm and dragged him away, berating the lanky thug all the while. A few minutes later, the song ended and Derrick and Kimberly stood expectantly.

"Well, do you think?" Kimberly asked anxiously.

"Excellent!" Billy enthused.

"You guys are gonna knock 'em dead!" Zack added.

"Thanks, guys," Kimberly smiled. The next day at school, Kimberly, Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack stood around talking. Presently, Bulk and Skull came up.

"Hey, Kimberly. How about a date this Saturday?" Skull questioned.

"Dream on, Skull," Kimberly responded. Before he or Bulk could retort, Derrick came up.

"Hey, Derrick," Kimberly greeted with a soft smile.

"Hey, look, Kimberly, about the dance contest" Derrick began to say.

"Hey, if you're nervous, don't be. We're gonna be great," Kimberly interrupted.

"No, it's not that," Derrick told her. "It's just that, I had **really** wanted to go with Melissa Rawlings, but she had already gotten a partner," he continued.

"So…what does that have to do with us?" Kimberly wondered.

"Well, her partner got sick and she asked me to fill in," Derrick replied.

"You said 'no', right?" Kimberly surmised.

"Kimberly, I said 'yes'," Derrick corrected.

"What?" Kimberly gasped.

"Kimberly, it's Melissa Rawlings! She's hot!" Derrick defended himself.

"Let me at him!" Skull shouted. Bulk grabbed Skull's shoulder and Jason quickly got in front of the boy.

"Skull, calm down!" Jason exclaimed.

"Get out of my way, Jason! Let me deck this guy!" Skull cried. Derrick quickly took off. Only then was Skull released.

"I can't believe he would do this to me," Kimberly moped.

"He's a fool, Kimberly. You're the hottest babe here," Skull stated.

"Thanks, Skull," Kimberly said with a sad smile. The bell rang and they all walked to class. Two days later, everyone convened in the youth center. Various couples had already gone up and Derrick and Melissa were in the middle of a routine.

"It figures I'd be right after them," Kimberly muttered darkly. Her friends looked at her sympathetically and Jason and Trini each put a hand on one of her arms. Derrick and Melissa finished to much applause.

"Next up, Kimberly Hart," a judge said. Kimberly just stayed put.

"Is Kimberly Hart here?" the judge asked. Without warning, Kimberly felt someone grab her arm.

"Come on," a voice said. Kimberly turned and was surprised to see Skull.

"What?" she asked.

"Come on. I may not know gymnastics, but I'll do the routine with you," the boy said.

"Kimberly Hart?" the judge asked for the third time.

"Right here!" Kimberly called. She looked at Skull. "Let's do it," she declared. They went onto the dance floor and Kimberly cued the music.

"Are you ready? Here we go," the musician announced. "Slow, slow. Quick, quick slow." Then, the two went into the dance. However, they were some impromptu changes, seeing how Skull wasn't really a gymnast.

"I'll be the first to Bosa Nova ten thousand miles above L.A…" the singer continued. After a few minutes, the song ended and Skull and Kimberly stopped with a flourish. For a moment, the judges talked amongst themselves.

"And the winners are Kimberly and Skull!" the head judge finally announced. Kimberly squealed in happy surprise as her friends and Bulk surrounded the two.

"Congratulations," Trini complimented.

"Yeah, way to go," Bulk agreed.

"Thanks," Kimberly said. She turned to Skull. "Skull, thank you. I don't know what I would've done without you," she told him.

"It was nothing," he responded. He was thrown by surprise when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug.

"Nothing? You were **so** awesome! I'll remember this forever!" she stated. Skull smiled widely.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey! This is the second to last fic that I'm writing before the week is through. I hope you enjoy it. Catch ya on the flip side!


End file.
